What is this I dont Even
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: It started with innocently taking to my sister, then randomness attacked, this is the fallout of the attack of the plot bunnies
1. Surfboard

**While talking to my sister (who asked to be called panda in this 0_o) 6 little ficlits where born. And now here they are :3**

**Black Phantom 1412-Me  
Panda-My Sister**

**

* * *

**

**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_Panda Panda_  
**_panda says_**  
_WWHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT_  
**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_Word!_  
**_panda says_**  
_what?_  
**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_Just say the first word that comes into your head_  
**_panda says_**  
_surfboard  
_**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_lololololololol_  
_got it_  
_super short_  
**_panda says_**  
_hmmmmmm?_

**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**

Kaito yawned lazily as he slowly woke himself up. He was on a trip with Shinichi Heiji and Hakuba, and while those three suicidal idiots were stupid enough to actually go into the finny thing infested waters, he was happy enough lazing around on his lilo. He blinked in confusion and he felt it rocking gently and as he sat up...

"SHIN-CHAN SAVE ME!" He had drifted off.

Shinichi, Who was surfing with Heiji, manoeuvred the surfboard over to Kaito "Baro, I did warn you that the tide was coming in,"

Kaito saw something move under the water, two finny things, they were coming for him "SHIN-CHAN!" Kaito lunged for him, knocking him clean of the surfboard, and Kaito choosing this as a good time to forget how to swim, clung to him for dear life as Shinchi tried to stay above water.

Under the water, the two shadows moved up till their heads where above water. "Ne? Don't ya' think that was a bit harsh" the tanned boy asked, turning to his British partner in crime

"Trust me, for Kaito, its not" He replied smiling "Though I do feel sorry for Shinichi," They continued to watch the slowly sinking tantei.

"LET GO OF ME, BAKAITO"

**_panda says_**  
_poor finny things will be forever blamed_  
**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_lol_


	2. Learn yer'self Scouse

**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_'nother_  
_**panda says**_  
_nother?  
_**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_another, in Heiji speak, replain' some letters with an' '_  
**____****panda says**  
_weird Osakan people_  
**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_wait_  
_finished_

Kaito sat on the chair, an amused smile dancing across his lips.  
"Ko-ni-chi-wa" Shinchi said slowly, as if teaching a child its first words,  
'Well' Kaito thought amused 'effectively he is'  
"KO-no-ri-chi-war" Hattori answered, honestly trying his best  
"No no no no!" Shinchi exploded; well this had been going on for near a hour with no success  
"Stupid Osakan," Kaito murmured

_**panda says**_  
_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tis a Japanese scouser_  
(AN: me and my sister are from Liverpool (AKA home of the Beatles) and our accent is called Scouse)  
_**Black Phantom 1412**_  
_yay_


	3. panda

**_Black Phantom 1412 Says_**  
_plunnies attack from all areas_  
**__****_Panda Says_**  
_hmmm like a 'very' discrete panda a.k.a I don't get their camouflage  
**Black Phantom 1412 Says**_

Shinichi stared at the moonlight thief, honestly, as if the whole 'pure white outfit in the darkness of night' wasn't bad enough.  
"KID" me murmured between gritted teeth, the whole Kaitou KID taskforce behind him, including nakomori, where speechless  
"hai, tantei-kun?" he chirped  
"Why in the name of hell are you dressed as a panda!"

**_Panda Says_**  
_bad spellinggggggg_  
_pandaaaaa :3_  
**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_Oh be quite I'll go over the spelling and stuffs later, and yes, because Kaitou KID's outfit makes about as much sence as a pandas_


	4. Barrel

_**Panda Says**__  
haha you're on a roll... I have to say it DO A BARRELROLLLLLL  
I feel better now  
__**Black Phantom 1412 Says**_

Hakuba shoved at the wood covering his head, honestly, he HAD to ask what Kaito was doing with a barrel in the cupboard didn't he. He let loose a small curse as the rolling barrel hit a bump. "Kaito!" he yelled, hearing him humming "Just what do you think your doing!"  
"Why, teaching you of course," He answered, stopping the barrel.

"Teaching me? Teaching me what exactly! Never to trust you again!"  
Close," Hakuba felt the barrel rock back and forth experimentally  
"then what?" he asked, starting to feel scared as he began to guess,  
"Why," Kaito grinned as he nudged the barrel down a long steep hill "How to do a barrel roll!" He yelled of the string of yells and British curses on Kaito and his ancestors

_**Black Phantom 1412 Says**_  
_8D_


	5. Neko

_**Panda says**__  
I'm going to shut up now I'm a typing mute now  
__**Black Phantom 1412**__  
NOOOOO  
__**penny says**__  
I will write it on paper like harry potter with the evil pen... quill  
__**Black Phantom 1412**__  
wait_

"Shin-chan?" Kaito poked him on the shoulder, getting upset. "If this is about the ball," Shinchi's cat ears flattened in annoyance and Kaito saw claws coming out of on of his hands.  
He slowly moved back, deciding that it was best not to annoy the neko Shinichi.  
Suddenly the grinned and ran out the room, Shinichi glanced over before returning his slit eyes to his Sherlock book.  
Kaito came back in the room grinning, holding out a long stick with some feathers on a string at the end. He slowly dangled it in front of Shinchi's face and grinned like a Kaitou when he begun pouncing for it. Oh sure, he'd regret it later. But for now he was happy, as he smirked at the hidden camera on the shelf.


	6. Watch What You Say

**_Panda says  
_**_for the sake of Saki stop it!_  
**_Black Phantom 1412 says_**  
_whyyyy_  
_its fun  
__****__Panda says  
__its so confusing_  
_my words aren't safe_  
_Yami Fudo says_

Shinichi stared shock at the room that was originally the display room for tonight's heist target. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I can't say anything in front of you can I?"  
Kaitou KID stood proudly in the centre of the room, which after just a few puffs of smoke was covered in sand, had multiple loungers around, sound effects, all in all, like a beach.

"What?" Kaitou asked innocently "You said you needed a vacation."

* * *

And its here that my sister went offline and wouldnt speak to me for the rest of the day :3


End file.
